fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tommy and Tammy Show!
The Tommy and Tammy Show! is a series about Tommy and Tammy Turner, Timmy and Tootie's children. The style of the show is similar to that of WB cartoons, specifically Tiny Toon Adventures. A running credit gag is that the blue door in the background of the credits opens up showing a different animation in each episode. Another gag is the Variable Verse of the opening. Season 1 Episode 1: "Making the Show Parts 1 & 2" Tommy and Tammy create a show about themselves and invite their friends as cast members. Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily), Jessica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan) Others: Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), Tootie Turner (Daniella Monet), Cosmo (Daran Norris), Wanda (Susanne Blakeslee), Poof (Tara Strong), Girl in commercial (Kath Soucie), Boy in commercial (Kath Soucie) Door Gag: '''Tommy is shown blowing bubbles. The bubbles are in the following shapes: I ♥ U. It might be a message to Jessica. '''Songs: None, not counting the theme song's instrumental. Random Trivia: ' * The voice actors for Timmy and Tootie are the same actors that portrayed them in ''Grow Up, Timmy Turner! * Sometimes Tommy is seen with brown hair instead of black hair. * The music for the commercial Tommy and Tammy create for the show is the instrumental of what would later become the theme song. * This episode is similar to the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "The Looney Beginning". * The kids in the commercial look like Conrad and Sally from Dr. Seuss's The Cat in the Hat. * A character appears who may be Francis's child, but he does not speak. * Todd MAY be a spoof of the title character of Squee!. * When Tommy is talking to Tammy and Todd in Tammy's room, if you look closely you can see an image reflected in Tammy's mirror that closely resembles Tara Strong. * This episode's cast contains voice actors from the fellow Nicktoon Rugrats ''and its spinoff ''All Grown Up!-Tara Strong (Dil), E.G. Daily (Tommy), Cree Summer (Susie), Dionne Quan (Kimi), and Kath Soucie (Phil and Lil). * It is unknown why S.J.'s hair is black. A.J.'s hair has never grown enough to have a color (though the hair of his eyebrows is black) and Charlotte's hair is tan. Then again, the Fairly OddParents episodes "Scary GodParents", "A Wishful Life", and "Operation F.U.N." depicted his hair as black anyway. '''Quotes: * Tammy: So how are we gonna do this? Tommy: Do what? Tammy: Make the show! Duh! * Boy: '''There's never anything good on TV anymore, sadly. * '''Timmy: '''What was it you wanted to show us, son? '''Tommy: We made a TV show. Todd: All by ourselves. S.J.: All by yourselves? * Poof: '''Wow! That was awesome! :) Episode 2: The Wonderful World of Love Tommy sings a song about how much he loves Jessica. '''Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) Others: None Songs: Tommy's Song by Tommy and Tammy Door Gag: '''S.J. is shown meditating. Oddly, her hair is depicted as tan instead of the correct color, black. This may be a reference to her original design. '''Random Trivia: * This is the first episode to feature only Tommy and Tammy. * This was originally going to be the third episode, with Part 2 of "Making the Show" being the second. * "Tommy's Song" is based on the Pinky and the Brain song "Meticulous Analysis of History". Quotes: * Tammy: '''You really like Jessica don't you? '''Tommy: Yes. I can't help it. She's the cutest girl I've ever seen. I mean YOU'RE cute too but you're my sister. Episode 3: "Monster in My Closet" Todd finds out there is a monster in his closet, but it doesn't hurt kids, only bad people. Cast: Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) Others: Nny the Monster (Steve Carell) Songs: None Door Gag: '''Tommy and S.J. are shown fighting with lightsabers, perhaps foreshadowing the next episode. Ironically, S.J. is actually on Tommy's side. '''Random Trivia: * The monster's name is Nny, after the title character of Jhonen Vasquez's Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, which Squee (the inspiration for Todd) first appeared in. * Nny's voice sounds similar to Gru from Despicable Me. * The music that plays when Todd sees Nny in his closet, screams and runs out of his room sounds almost like "Real and Scary" from The Fairly OddParents!. * This is the first episode to only feature Todd. Quotes: * Todd: I heard monsters hurt people...Are--Are you gonna hurt me? Nny: No I'm not. I dunno who told you monsters hurt people but we don't. Well... Not just ANYONE. Only bad people, like that babysitter of yours. * Todd: (whispering) You're scary...... Episode 4: "Star Turners" A spoof of the Star Wars franchise in general. Tommy, in the role of Luke Skywalker, must save his sister, Princess Tammy (Tammy in the role of Princess Leia) from the evil Dark Empire, led by Mr. Crocker in the role of the Sith Lord, Darth Maul. Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Jessica MacBadBat (Grey DeLisle), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan) '''Others: Mr. Crocker (Carlos Alazraqui), Dark Troopers (Rob Paulsen), Prison Guard (Daran Norris), Craig (Faith Abraham), Vicky (Grey Delisle), Dementor Gaz (Melissa Fahn), Dementor Creepie (Athena Karkanis) Songs: None Door Gag: The door slowly opens, and a hand that looks like Otto Buxaplenty's hand reaches out and closes it. Random Trivia: * Only Tommy, Tammy, Vicky and Crocker are characters straight from the franchise. Tommy's friends and the other characters play Star Wars-themed extras. * The title comes from the Pinky and The Brain ''Star Wars spoof, entitled "Star Warners". * Craig is Francis's child from "Making the Show". His mother is unknown. * The prison guard is played by Jorgen von Strangle, tough he isn't credited as such. * At the end, a hooded figure is seen in what looks like the Death Star. The figure removes its hood and is revealed to be Vicky slightly resembling Emperor Palpatine a.k.a. Darth Lord Sidious. * Gaz from ''Invader ZIM ''and Creepie Creecher from ''Growing Up Creepie ''have a brief cameo in the episode, chasing Tommy on his motorcycle as Dementors. They leave after Tommy tells them this was not a Harry Potter parody episode. They would later appear as Dementors again in Season 2, which DOES contain a Harry Potter spoof. * Princess Tammy being an empath is most likely a reference to the ''Teen Titans ''character Raven Roth, who Tara Strong voiced in the animated series that aired on Cartoon Network. '''Quotes:' * S.J.: A parody this is. * S.J.: Rescue Tammy we must! Tommy: Are you gonna talk like that the whole time? * Craig: Let us through or I'll pound you. Dark Trooper 1: Hmm...No. * S.J.: Look! Otto and Cashlin, it is! Otto: Thou shalt not pass! (takes out lightsaber) Tommy: (takes out his lightsaber) * Cashlin: '''Well...That's it I guess. You beat us. '''Otto: Yeah. So I guess now we have to either inexplicably stop appearing or do a Heel Face Turn and try to help you. Tommy: Hey Otto. The guy you're working for? He has the Princess, who YOU'RE in love with. Otto: WHAT?! Let's get him! * Tammy: Help me, Tommy Turner! You're my only hope! * Tammy: Tommy! You came to save me! Tommy: Only a horrible sibling would let their sibling get kidnapped. * Cashlin: There's the castle where your sister's being held! * Crocker:'''Sorry Turner but your Princess is in a different castle. '''Tommy: Uh, no. She's right there. Crocker: 'What? How did she get out of my--''(sees that his energy ball was broken open) '''Tommy: '''Probably should've warned you she was an empath. Her powers are driven by emotion, and all the fear and anger you made her feel was just the right amount for her to burst out while you weren't looking. '''Crocker: '''Figures. Wait you knew all this and still wasted your time saving her? '''Tommy: '''We needed a plot. * '''Tammy: I mean it! Get me outta here! * Crocker: '''So let me get this straight. You let a 9-year-old girl bond with you, cause you to have a change of heart and then escape? '''Prison Guard: '''Uh...Yes? '''Crocker: '''Why do I find that hard to believe, Steve? '''Prison Guard: '''It's Jorgen actually. '''Crocker: '''I don't care! * '''Tommy: '''What the--Dementors? ''(stops his motorcyle and turns around) ''Okay, what gives? '''Gaz: '''We're Dementors and we're chasing you. Duh. '''Tommy: '''Yeah I get that but we're not doing "Harry Potter". '''Creepie: '''You're not? '''Tommy: '''No! We're doing Star Wars! We probably won't get to Harry Potter until Season 2 or 3! Episode 5: "The Tommy" Tommy wishes he was a superhero. He enjoys stopping criminals in Dimmsdale, but gets bored after a while. Things get interesting when a mysterious villain kidnaps Jessica, and Tommy has to find and save her. '''Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Turbo Tommy (David Kaufman), Jessica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle) Others: Nefario (Maurice LaMarche), Cosmo (Daran Norris), Wanda (Susanne Blakeslee), Poof (Tara Strong) Songs: None Door Gag: '''Tommy singing a section of the ''Animaniacs ''song "Nations of the World". '''Random Trivia: * This is the second time Tommy has to save someone he cares about, the first being "Star Turners". * Turbo Tommy's outfit resembles Freakazoid's and he sounds like Danny Fenton. * Quotes: * Jessica: You won't get away with this! Nefario: Oh but I HAVE gotten away with it. I'D say I've gotten away with it quite nicely. * Wanda: '''Are you sure you wanna be a superhero, sport? '''Tommy: '''Well duh! It could be fun! * '''Poof: '''There goes a brave kid. A really brave kid...So who wants popcorn? :) Episode 6: "Kim Possible: Secret Agent, Crime-Fighter, Babysitter" Timmy and Tootie decide to go out on their first honeymoon, so they hire a babysitter for the kids. The babysitter is none other than Tommy and Tammy's favorite Disney star, Kim Possible. '''Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) Others: Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), Tootie Turner (Daniella Monet), Cosmo (Daran Norris), Wanda (Susanne Blakeslee), Poof (Tara Strong) Special Guest: Kimberly Ann Possible (Christy Carlson Romano) Songs: None, but Tammy and Kim at one point sing the full version of "Call Me Beep Me" Door Gag: 'S.J. is holding a neon flashing sign that reads from top to bottom: "HAPPY TENTH ANNIVERSARY KIM POSSIBLE!". This episode was made to celebrate the 10th anniversary of ''Kim Possible. '''Random Trivia: * This is the first episode to feature a character directly from another franchise. * This episode is based on a line from the Kim Possible movie "A Sitch in Time", where Kim says she babysat "the Turner twins". * Ironically, the song "Call Me Beep Me" is actually performed by Christina Milian, not Christy Carlson Romano. Quotes: * Tommy: What are you doing here in Dimmsdale? Kim: '''I'm under a contract from Disney that allows Nickelodeon to use my image. * '''Kim: '''Message clear, I am here! Let me reassure you! Episode 7: "Daycare Center of Doom" Todd goes to his first day of Day Care, and he manages to make friends...And a few enemies. '''Cast: Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) Others: Vicky Ives (Grey DeLisle), Candy Lee (Ashley Tisdale), Keith Lee (Danny Cooksey), Francine (Alyson Stoner), Carly Jenkins (Cheryl Chase (Personality 1-Herself), Nancy Cartwright (Personality 2-Rain), Madison Pettis (Personality 3-Alice)) Songs: None Door Gag: '''Todd is shown bouncing a ball that closely resembles the Luxo Ball. '''Random Trivia: *This is Vicky's first appearance. She was mentioned by Nny in "Monster in My Closet" as being Tommy, Tammy and Todd's babysitter, but apparently that was dropped to have her work at the Day Care shown in Grow Up Timmy Turner. *It is unknown who the parents of the kids at the Daycare are. *When Todd enters the Day Care, the camera pans from left to right to show what Todd is seeing. Among the toys on the floor are toys of Timmy, Vicky, Tootie and Dudley Puppy. *Fillerbunny can be seen on the bookshelf. *There is a girl who looks like the so-called "Older Boo" from Toy Story 3 (possibly first seen AS Boo in Monsters Inc.) tossing the Luxo Ball back and forth with the girl who would later be named Candy. *Candy has orange hair, being modeled after Candace Flynn's toddler design, but when she is seen playing catch with the Older Boo lookalike, her hair is black. *This is the second time an episode focuses mainly on Todd. The first was "Monster in My Closet". *When Candy and Keith are telling Todd about the Day Care's owner, they make it very obvious it's Vicky. Candy uses an often-used description of her, and Keith says a line from "Icky Vicky". *A song was originally written for this episode entitled "We are the Daycare Kids". It is unknown why it was never used. The instrumental of the song is heard during the credit sequence. *Just like Craig and S.J., Francine's surname is unknown. *Carly has three personalities in her. Her first one is herself, and sounds similar to Angelica Pickles from Rugrats. Her other two personalities sound similar to Bart Simpson (Rain) and Adyson Sweetwater from Phineas and Ferb (Alice). Quotes: * Todd: '''But I don't want to go to Day Care. It sounds scary. * '''Candy: '''It's okay. The kids here aren't scary. Who you REALLY need to watch out for is the person running this Day Care. They say she's icky with a "V". '''Keith: '''I heard she's a fire-breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans. '''Todd: '''A--A dragon? * '''Todd: '''Aunt Vicky? Why would I call you that? '''Vicky: '''You're kidding right? So my sister never told you about me? '''Todd: '''W-well actually I do recall her saying she had a sister who was kinda mean. A-and scary. ''(whispers) ''I think that's you. Episode 8: "The Catgirl" Tammy is the superhero star of a comic book that Tommy writes. The episode itself IS the comic. '''Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) Others: Pain (Henry Silva) Songs: None Door Gag: '''Same as "The Wonderful World of Love", with S.J.'s hair as the correct color. '''Random Trivia: * Tammy's superhero name and costume were inspired by Catwoman. * Tommy describes Tammy as a singer and a superhero. This is the same description as Nightcat. It is also a nod to the Darkstalkers/''Marvel vs. Capcom 3 character Felicia. Both of these characters, like Tammy, are singers as well as cat-themed superheroes. * When Tammy leaps onto the roof of her house, she is in her costume, but when she stands up she's in her regular outfit. * Tammy's enemy, Pain, may be a spoof of the ''Batman ''villain Bane. He has Bane's ''Batman: The Animated Series ''voice and appearance. * When Tommy introduces the comic (and Tammy), the following episode scenes appear in order: Tammy and Kim singing "Call Me Beep Me" from "Kim Possible: Secret Agent, Crime-Fighter, Babysitter", Tammy as Catgirl perched on top of a building ("The Catgirl"), Otto and Tammy sharing a smoothie ("The Date With Otto") * When Tommy says "She's...my sister.", this is the only description with a non-episode scene. Tommy is shown saying "My sister.", and is then pushed off the couch they're sitting in by Tammy, who giggles. * The song Tammy sings for her concert is Cutie Face from the Fairly OddParents spin-off ''A Girl and Her Genie. Her version is a spoof of Lady GaGa's Poker Face ''while the original was not. * When Tammy is roof-jumping as Catgirl, at one point, the Wishful Thinking van can bre seen as she jumps over it. * Tammy's roof-jumping scene is similar to Catwoman's scene from ''Batman: Noel. Quotes: * Tommy: 'She's a singer...She's a superhero...She's a real sweetheart....She's...My sister. * '''Tammy: '''Wow. That was a nice comic. '''Tommy: '''Glad you liked it. * '''Tammy: '''There he is. Lucas Cargon. Better known as Pain. *'Pain: Get her! (after Tammy claws the guards) Tammy: ' Wanna press your luck again? *'Tammy: Can't beat my, can't beat my--No they can't beat my cutie face! Episode 9: "The Date With Otto" Cast: '''Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Tommy Turner (Tara Strong) '''Other: '''Remy Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Trixie Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan) '''Songs: '''None '''Random Trivia: *This is the first time we see parents other than Timmy and Tootie. *While Otto and Tammy are talking, they make references to previous episodes and ones that haven't aired yet. This is because this episode was originally going to air after them. *This is the first episode without a Door Gag, and the only one whose synopsis is not listed. Quotes: ' *'Tammy: 'Mr. Buxaplenty, nice to meet you. Mrs. Buxaplenty, still wearing revealing outfits I see? ;) '''Trixie: '''Shut up! *'Tommy: '''So uh...My sister tells me you two went out. '''Otto: '''Yes. And? '''Tommy: '''Well just know this. This changes nothing. I don't like you, and I don't expect YOU to like me. You can play your games with my sister all you want, but if...And I mean IF--I see her shed so much as a single tear and if when I ask her what's wrong she says it's YOUR fault, I will personally see to it that you Buxaplentys are out of our lives for good! '''Otto: ''(gulp) '' *'Otto: '''Isn't this nice? The two of us, out here, sharing a smoothie. '''Tammy: '''We'll be sharing a whole lot more than that in the future. *'Tammy: And one time he made this awesome comic book. You HAVE to read it. Episode 10: "Missing" The sound and color have been drained from Dimmsdale, and Tommy and Tammy must find out who caused it. '''Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) Other: Mime (Jeff Bennett) Songs: None Door Gag: 'A little girl who resembles the kid version of Vicky from the ''Fairly OddParents episode "Switch Glitch" and the design of Young Nicky (Tootie's mom) in Fairly OddParents: Breakin Da Rules is seen. She stares at the camera, then vanishes leaving only her mouth smiling evilly a la The Cheshire Cat. '''Random Trivia: * The "dialogue" for this episode appears in a box immediately after it is "said", and is read by the VA of the character. * The girl in the Door Gag is a character named Evilica. She was supposed to be a character in A Girl and Her Genie. After her episodes were dropped, she was made into a character in THIS show. Quotes: ' *'Tara Strong: (as Tammy) He must be the culprit! Episode 11: "Music Mix" Tommy and his friends (and guest singer Chip Skylark) sing covers of songs by various artists. Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner/Catgirl (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily), Jessica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer) '''Door Gag: '''Otto is seen standing with his eyes closed and his arms folded. He opens his right eye, which becomes a symbol resembling the Mangekyou Sharingan. '''Other: '''Chip Skylark (Chris Kirkpatrick), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan), Timmy Turner (Drake Bell) '''Songs: ''None officially, but the following songs are performed here:'' #Demi Lovato's "So Far So Great" performed by Tammy #Michael Jackson's "Beat It" performed by Tommy #Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" performed by Tammy #Debby Ryan's "Hey Jessie" performed by Jessica #Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato's "One and the Same" performed by Tammy and Catgirl #Kim Wilde's "Kids of America" performed by Tammy #Fred Figglehorn's "Christmas is Creepy" performed by Todd #'N SYNC's "I Drive Myself Crazy" performed by Chip Skylark #Selena Gomez's "Falling Down" performed by S.J. #Michael Jackson's "The Way You Make Me Feel" performed by Otto #Justin Timberlake's "I Love You" performed by Tommy #Marilyn Monroe's "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" performed by Cashlin #Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies' "Take a Hint" performed by Tammy and Cashlin #Victoria Justice's "Freak the Freak Out" performed by Tammy #Miranda Cosgrove's "Kissing U" performed by Tammy #Drake Bell's "I Found a Way" performed by Timmy Random Trivia: *This episode would have been the second time Todd sang if "We Are the Daycare Kids" had not been cut. *Jessica is singing the theme song of the Disney Channel TV series Jessie. Tammy's song is the theme of a former Disney Channel TV Series, Sonny With a Chance. *This is the second appearance of Catgirl, and the first time we see her outside of Tommy's comic book. *This is the first time Jessica sings. *Otto's song is sung as an attempt to flirt with Tammy, who is now his girlfriend since "The Date With Otto". Tommy's song afterwards is for HIS girlfriend, Jessica. *This is Cashlin's third appearance. Oddly, here she is listed under the "Other" section in the credits. Perhaps this is due to her lack of appearances after "Star Turners". *Songs from the Nickelodeon series Victorious ''and the opening song of the Nickelodeon series ''Drake & Josh ''are used. '''Quotes:' *'Tommy:' Showin' how funky strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! So beat it! Just beat it! Episode 12: "Tommy's Birthday" It's Tommy's birthday, and Tammy decides to throw the perfect birthday party, complete with a performance by Tommy's favorite singer, Chip Skylark. Cast: 'Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily), Jessica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer) '''Other: '''Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan), Chip Skylark (Chris Kirkpatrick), Nny the Monster (Steve Carrell), Craig (Faith Abraham), Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), Tootie Turner (Daniella Monet), Miranda Cosgrove (Herself), Victoria Justice (Herself) '''Door Gag: '''Mr. Crocker runs by, being chased by lions, one of which appears to be ridden by Curly Gamethorpede from ''Hey Arnold! 'Songs: 'Today is A Very Special Day For Me! performed by Tommy and Tammy, Tammy's Songs by Tammy, Birthday Mix performed by Tommy and Friends (Ft. Chip Skylark) '''Random Trivia: *Tommy's song at the beginning is to the tune of She'll Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain. *Chip Skylark's last appearance in the original series The Fairly OddParents! was him singing for Timmy's birthday party in "Birthday Bashed!". The fact that he sings for Tommy's birthday here may be a callback to that. *This is the last appearance for the season of everyone that appears in this episode except Tommy. *This is the first episode to use the "Tammy's Songs" gag, where Tammy sings a short, unofficially named song in a given episode. *As Tammy is watching the video of Tommy's past birthday parties, Miranda Cosgrove and Victoria Justice are briefly seen. Miranda at Tommy's 8th birthday and Victoria at his 9th. *Tammy's song here is to the tune of The Dreidel Song (specifically Stan and Kyle's lines in the South Pasrk ''version), and during the dance break, the instrumental music is a mix of Jingle Bells, The Sugarplum Fairy, and We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Sure enough, dreidels, menorahs, Christmas tree ornaments and candy canes appear throughout the song. *At the end of the song, the glowing menorahs and spinning dreidels spell out | ( ) |, which is possibly supposed to represent the number 101 as in ''101 Dalmations. *When Tammy starts her song, the dreidels are beige with a dark green top and tip. But at the end, the dreidels we see spinning on either side of her are entirely dark green. Quotes: ' *'Tommy: 'Today is a very special day for me! '''Tammy: '''Yes it is! *'Tammy: '''Of course! I'll get a celebrity singer, just like his other birthday parties had! But who? Episode 13: "Eladsmmid" Tommy, while admiring his reflection one day, gets pulled by it into the mirror and into a town known as Eladsmmid. '''Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong) Other: Mirror Tommy Ymmot in credits (Tara Strong), Mirror Tammy Ymmat in credits (Tara Strong), Mirror Jessica (Grey DeLisle), Mirror Timmy (Drake Bell), Mirror Tootie (Daniella Monet) Door Gag: Same as "Music Mix". Songs: I'm a Cutie by Mirror Jessica, Ymmat, Mirror Cashlin Random Trivia: *This is the second episode to re-use a Door Gag. *When the camera pans to the right showing what Eladsmmid looks like, the theme song of Gravity Falls can be heard. *This is the third episode to borrow its plot from another TV Show, having the plot of a Captain N: The Game Master ''episode. The series premiere borrowed its plot from ''Tiny Toon Adventures's premiere, and "The Date With Otto" is similar to another Tiny Toons episode, "My Dinner With Elmyra". *Ymmat glitches out at times as a result of Tammy's mirror being cracked. The way she glitches out is similar to Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-it Ralph. *It is unknown why Timmy and Tootie haven't gotten a new mirror for Tammy yet. Quotes: *'Ymmot: '''You're in luck, my friend. Every day at precisely this time, my sister and her friends come here to this park to sing a song. Season 2 Episode 1: "Evil Lurks" Tommy, Tammy and Todd discover that their closet is really a portal to a world filled with monsters and ghouls. One such ghoul, Mischief, is planning on taking over the real world and turning everyone into his evil minions. Can Tommy and his siblings stop this monster? '''Cast:' Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) Other: Nny the Monster (Steve Carell), Mischief (Charlie Adler), Rach L. Ghoul (Grey DeLisle) Door Gag: Tommy puts on a mask that looks like Jason from "Friday the 13th" and the eyes of it glow red, implying Tommy became him. Songs: None Random Trivia: *Mischief resembles the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''villain Jack O. Lantern. *Nny introduces the Turner siblings to The Ghost Sisters, three girls who sound like the main characters of ''Totally Spies. *Danny Phantom, Casper, Tara from Mostly Ghostly, and Tutenstein can be seen in several scenes. Casper's design is from the Cartoon Network show Casper's Scare School. *When Todd asks Rach L. Ghoul to play a song for him on the piano, the song she plays sounds like "Grim Grinning Ghosts". *Tutenstein is the second Discovery Kids character to be given a cameo, the first being Creepie Creecher in "Star Turners". Quotes: ' *'Todd: '''See, you guys? It's right there. In my closet. '''Tammy: '''You're right Todd, that IS an awfully bright glow. But are you SURE it's an interdimensional portal to the Monster World? Episode 2: "Evilica" During Todd's second day at day care, he meets Vicky's daughter, Evilica. '''Cast: Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) Others: Vicky Ives (Grey DeLisle), Candy Lee (Ashley Tisdale), Keith Lee (Danny Cooksey), Francine (Alyson Stoner), Carly Jenkins (Cheryl Chase (Personality 1-Herself), Nancy Cartwright (Personality 2-Rain), Madison Pettis (Personality 3-Alice)), Evilica (Jennifer Hale), Sami Stevenson (Candi Milo) Door Gag: 'Tommy is shown drinking from a cup with the Irken Armada symbol on it. Interestingly, several upcoming episodes feature ''Invader ZIM voice actors. '''Songs: I'm Evilica! Random Trivia: *This is the first episode with a Villain Song. *Evilica's design here is different from her Early Bird Cameo in the Door Gag for "Missing". She wears a red shirt with blue overalls, has blonde hair styled to resemble Princess Morbucks from The Powerpuff Girls (actually her hair resembles Princess's Powerpuff Girls Z ''self, Himeko Shirogane), and has glowing red eyes as opposed to pink eyes. *The voice of Evilica is done by the VA of Princess Morbucks, Jennifer Hale. *Todd is shown to have a crush on Candy in this episode. Also, Sami may have a crush on Keith. *Evilica may have been inspired by Cruella De Vil's niece Ivy from ''101 Dalmatians: The Series. *When Todd is looking at Candy while she drinks her milk from her bottle, his eyes are pink instead of brown. *Keith sounds like Milo Kamalani from Pepper Ann here instead of Montana Max as he did in "Daycare of Doom". Quotes: *'Candy:' She's your daughter? Vicky: ' Yes. '''Keith: ' Who'd wanna marry YOU? A male version of Medusa? '''Sami: Ooh! Burn! *'Evilica:' Mommy, who ARE these losers? Vicky: 'They're your new playmates, dear. And they certainly WANT to be your playmates!? ''(glares at the kids threateningly as she says this) *'Evilica: ' Alright listen LOSERS, we're gonna play a game. '''Todd: Wh--What kind of game? *'Carly: ' (as Rain) Ay caramba! This girl's worse than Vicky. Candy: I hope we never have to deal with her again. Francine: I hear ya. She's just so mean. *'Carly:' What a nutjob that girl is. Evilica: (off-screen) I HEARD THAT! Episode 3: "Zarghami" Tommy and Tammy find out about a plot by the evil witch Zarkavi to take over Nickelodeon Studios and get rid of their show to replace it with boring educational shows. It is up to the siblings to travel to the lair of the TV Wizard and find a way to stop her. Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Jessica {As the Toon Witch} (Grey DeLisle) Other: 'The Looney Tooneys (Rob Paulsen (Lebro), Tress MacNeille (Feisha), Dee Bradley Baker (Shroom and Bajo), Trey Parker (Logo)), Butch Hartman (Himself), Zarkavi (Grey DeLisle), '''Door Gag: '''Same as "Tommy's Birthday" '''Songs: ' '''Random Trivia: *When Tommy and Tammy are first shown crossing the Tooniverse Road, they walk past a TV Screen showing a scene from the South Park short "The Christmas Spirit". This is the same TV Screen from the original and Seasons 1-4 versions of South Park''s opening. *Logo looks and sounds similar to Stan Marsh from ''South Park. *The name "Looney Tooneys" may be a joke reference to Looney Tunes. Episode 4: "Field Trip" Mr. Crocker takes the Dimmsdale Elementary students on a trip to the New York Botanical Garden. The trip is ruined, however, when they find out Crocker is actually planning to destroy the Garden and put up a Fairy Hunting station. Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Jessica (Grey DeLisle) Other: ' '''Door Gag: ' 'Songs: ' '''Random Trivia: *When Tommy looks out the window of the school bus, he sees Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick swaying while holding each other's hands, mirroring the ending of A Charlie Brown Christmas. This makes the second South Park ''reference in a row in this season, and the third overall for the series, since the theme song was inspired by South Park's. *Tommy says that Crocker's plan is as twisted as the Vapor Trail. This is a roller coaster in the ''Sesame Street-themed amusement park Sesame Place. Quotes: ' *'S.J.: '''You can't do that, ya crazy! This is a very well-loved area! Episode 5: "Double Helix and Dirty Tricks" Tammy is in the role of Rosalind Franklin in this episode, which mirrors how Frank discovered the double helix structure of the DNA molecule. '''Cast: Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) Other: 'Francis Crick (Mark Hamil), James Watson (Maurice LaMarche), Bird (Tara Strong) '''Door Gag: '''Tommy and Tammy are shown waving goodbye as the door slowly closes. '''Songs: ' '''Random Trivia: *This episode is meant to mirror the discovery of the DNA molecule. *Despite what actually happened, here it is Rosalind Franklin (Tammy) who gets to announce her discovery to the world. *Watson and Crick are portrayed as villains planning to steal the discovery. While they certainly DID technically steal it, they didn't WANT to so much as they HAD to. Scientific discoveries are often competitions after all. *The music that plays whenever Watson and Crick are shown is the instrumental of the Pinky and the Brain ''theme. *When Tammy is shown working on her X-Ray Diffraction images, the background music sounds like her short song from "Tommy's Birthday". '''Quotes:' *'Watson: '''But how did you figure out our plan? '''Tammy: '''A little birdy told me. Episode 6: "Tammylicious" Tammy records a song to use as her theme. '''Cast:' Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) Other: Tara Strong (Herself) Door Gag: Tammy dressed as Catgirl, sleeping like a cat. Songs: Tammylicious Random Trivia: *This is the first time the character version of Tara Strong speaks. She seems to have given her character self Ember McLain from Danny Phantom's voice. *Tammy calls Tara Strong "Mrs. Strong", a reference to her being married. Tara's proper surname is Charendoff. Quotes: *'''Tara Strong: '''That was good, Tammy. Perfect. '''Tammy: '''As always, Mrs. Strong. Episode 7: "Tara" tammy and tommy